


We should quit but we love it too much

by Shutupandance



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, un pochino di
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shutupandance/pseuds/Shutupandance
Summary: Lauro apre la porta del suo ufficio, posa lo sguardo sul tavolo al centro della stanza e lascia cadere a terra con un tonfo la borsa che teneva in mano, i documenti si spargono sul pavimento, fogli bianchi che ricoprono mattonelle nere, una scacchiera disordinata.La visione che si apre davanti ai suoi occhi lo lascia a bocca aperta.
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	We should quit but we love it too much

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fic nasce da questo [tweet](https://twitter.com/nonseicomelallo/status/1278028435605131266?s=20) e da un anon su cc che ha chiesto una fic al riguardo. E chi sono io per non accontentarvi? Quindi beh ecco a voi, buona lettura <3
> 
> (Il titolo è tratto da Sedated, di Hozier)
> 
> Nessun pacco Gucci è stato maltrattato durante questa fic, giuro.

Lauro spalanca in fretta il portone, una borsa in una mano e una cartelletta piena di documenti nell’altra, oggi ha due chiamate importanti da fare e almeno un centinaio di cose da autografare, motivo per cui è in ufficio così presto quella mattina.  
  
Aveva chiamato Edoardo poco prima per invitarlo a pranzo, la sorpresa nella voce di Edo un chiaro segno di quanto raramente Lauro si sveglia così presto.  
  
“Signor De Marinis?”  
  
Si riscuote un attimo dai suoi pensieri per capire da dove arriva la voce e nota solo adesso il portiere seduto alla sua scrivania che lo osserva sorridente.  
  
“Buongiorno, mi dica.”  
  
“È arrivato un pacco per lei, credo che lo abbia inviato il team di Gucci.”  
  
“Ah la ringrazio, arrivederci.”  
  
Lauro sorride gentilmente e si dirige verso l’ascensore, non stava aspettando nessun pacco quindi è un po’ confuso, magari è solo un regalo di compleanno un po’ in anticipo.  
  
Attende che l’ascensore arrivi al suo piano con una nuova curiosità in corpo.  
  
Sono anni che i brand con cui collabora gli regalano vestiti, borse, scarpe e qualsiasi altra cosa lui possa desiderare, ma Lauro non si è ancora abituato alla sensazione: è sempre Natale.  
  
Arriva al suo piano e bussa lievemente alla porta dell’ufficio della sua assistente, per augurarle buongiorno, lei lo fissa ridacchiando, informandolo di aver portato il _pacco_ nel suo ufficio e di dover uscire per un paio d’ore, Lauro è inizialmente un po’ perplesso ma poi la lascia andare senza far troppe domande, un bacio sulla guancia come saluto finale.  
  
Lauro apre la porta del suo ufficio, posa lo sguardo sul tavolo al centro e lascia cadere a terra con un tonfo la borsa che teneva in mano, i documenti si spargono sul pavimento, fogli bianchi che ricoprono mattonelle nere, una scacchiera disordinata.  
  
La visione che si apre davanti ai suoi occhi lo lascia a bocca aperta, Edoardo seduto sulla _sua_ sedia a gambe divaricate lo osserva divertito, è completamente nudo, fatta eccezione per il pacco di Gucci che tiene davanti al bacino per coprire la sua nudità.  
  
“Gucci t’ha mandato un pacco ma pensavo che avresti apprezzato la mia sorpresa de più.”  
  
“Ah e cosa te lo fa pensare?”  
  
Lauro si riprende in fretta dallo stupore momentaneo, chiude la bocca e assume nuovamente un’espressione seria, nel suo sguardo però si nota quanto effettivamente vuole Edoardo.  
  
“Beh amò t’è venuto duro appena m’hai visto.”  
  
Lauro abbassa leggermente lo sguardo e si accorge che Edoardo ha ragione, nei suoi pantaloni si intravede un principio di erezione, scuote lievemente le spalle e si lascia convincere da Edoardo.  
  
Si avvicina lento, il passo di un felino che punta la sua preda.  
  
Edo si aspetta che si chini a baciarlo, viene invece accolto da una mano sul suo collo, che stringe esattamente nei punti giusti, Lauro vede i muscoli dell’altro rilassarsi completamente sotto il suo tocco, un gemito che esce dalla sua bocca.  
  
“Pensi di riuscire a fare silenzio o mi tocca cacciare l’assistente?”  
  
Sanno benissimo entrambi che il piano è completamente vuoto, Lauro ha anche chiuso a chiave la porta prima di avventarsi su di lui, ma Edo sa cosa sta cercando di fare e quindi gli regge immediatamente il gioco.  
  
“Te giuro che sto zitto Là.”  
  
“Bravo.”  
  
Lauro fa alzare Edo dalla sedia, la mano ancora intorno alla sua gola, lo sposta davanti alla scrivania e lo fa inginocchiare davanti a lui, la sua testa intrappolata tra il bordo di legno e la mano di Lauro, accanto a loro giace a terra la busta di Gucci, già dimenticata dai due.  
  
Lauro accarezza con l’altra mano il volto di Edoardo, gli passa le dita sullo zigomo, gli traccia la linea della mascella, si sofferma sulla sua bocca, il pollice gli apre lievemente le labbra prima di scivolare facilmente al suo interno.  
  
Edo ha gli occhi chiusi, si sta godendo tutte le attenzioni che Lauro è disposto a dargli, succhia avido il suo pollice, passa la lingua sulla sua pelle calda e geme, attendendo trepidante che Lauro gli riempia la bocca col suo cazzo.  
  
“Edoà guardami.”  
  
Edo apre di scatto gli occhi e osserva Lauro slacciarsi lentamente la cintura.  
  
È una visione vestito così, ancora in giacca e cravatta, con addosso il completo elegante che usa per le conferenze e il cazzo di fuori.  
  
Edo sta già salivando.  
  
Lauro si avvicina a lui, sfiora con la punta le labbra, che Edo apre immediatamente, portando la testa in avanti per prenderlo finalmente in bocca ma Lauro lo fa attendere un altro po’, picchietta leggermente il cazzo sullo zigomo e gli preme nuovamente la testa contro il legno della scrivania.  
  
Lo tiene fermo così, le mani intorno al suo volto, e gli spinge il cazzo dentro la bocca, violento, fino in gola. Resta così qualche secondo, gli occhi di Edoardo che lo fissano, già lucidi, uno sguardo appagato sul suo volto.  
  
Indietreggia un po’ col bacino e inizia a muoversi in avanti. Le spinte si fanno sempre più veloci, più profonde, il volto di Edo è ormai solcato da lacrime che gli scendono fino al mento, labbra sporche di saliva, ma lui non accenna minimamente a muoversi, resta immobile lasciando che Lauro lo usi come meglio crede.  
  
“Amò sto per venire.”  
  
Lauro si preme completamente contro di lui, le mani ai lati del suo volto che si aggrappano ai suoi capelli, Edo sente la gola bruciare, probabilmente gli rimarrà il fastidio per tutti i giorni successivi, ma spinge ancora di più il naso contro il pube di Lauro.  
  
Lauro viene così, gli basta la pressione della gola di Edoardo su di lui per riversare getti copiosi nella sua bocca, si allontana lievemente ma Edo ancora non lo lascia andare, lecca tutti i residui dalla sua lunghezza con devozione, guardandolo negli occhi.  
  
Lauro si abbassa finalmente a baciarlo, non aspettava altro da quando lo aveva visto seduto alla sua scrivania, lingue che si intrecciano, nella sua bocca il sapore di Lauro mischiato alle lacrime salate versate da Edo.  
  
Lauro interrompe il bacio per assicurarsi che Edoardo stia bene, si allontana per prendere una bottiglietta d’acqua dalla sua scrivania e passargliela, assicurandosi che Edo prenda dei lunghi sorsi.  
  
“Tutto bene amore mì?”  
  
Edo si limita solo ad annuire, non sarebbe in grado di parlare nemmeno se volesse, almeno non ancora.  
  
“Bene perché non ho ancora finito con te.”  
  
Gli occhi di Edo si illuminano, posa la bottiglietta e si lancia su Lauro, le braccia intorno al suo collo e le labbra sopra le sue, un bacio fatto di morsi e lingue e saliva, un bacio quasi violento.  
  
Edo scende a baciare la mandibola di Lauro, si avventa sul suo collo, ancora coperto dalla camicia, prova a spostarla per riuscire meglio nel suo intento ma il colletto così stretto non gli permette di raggiungere il punto in cui il collo incontra la spalla.  
  
“Lauro spogliate te prego.”  
  
“Che non ti piaccio vestito così? Un po’ avvocato, tutto elegante col completo.”  
  
Accompagna questa frase allontanandosi da Edo, abbastanza lontano per farsi ammirare, muove le mani lungo la sua figura, per accentuare quanto bene stia vestito così, il completo che stringe esattamente nei punti giusti e gli dona una silhouette bellissima.  
  
“Me fai impazzì vestito così ma c’ho bisogno di sentitte, di toccarti.”  
  
Lauro obbedisce all’ordine, la disperazione nella voce di Edoardo lo porta a togliersi i vestiti velocemente, riesce a percepire il bisogno dell’altro di toccarlo, di affondargli le mani nella pelle sui fianchi, nei capelli, il bisogno di venerare il suo corpo.  
  
Ogni tanto pensa a come sarebbe essere Edoardo, così da capire cosa si prova a prendergli i fianchi e affondare dentro sé stesso, ma poi alza lo sguardo e squadra il corpo statuario dell’uomo che ha davanti e pensa che in fondo non gli è andata poi così male, anzi.  
  
Una volta nudo lascia che Edo lo accarezzi, che gli passi le mani sui bicipiti fino ad arrivare ai fianchi e stringerli un po’ per poi tirarlo contro il suo corpo, son passati solo pochi minuti ma Lauro è già nuovamente duro.  
  
Edoardo gli ha sempre fatto quell’effetto fin dalla prima volta che avevano scopato, pensava che dopo un paio d’anni la situazione sarebbe cambiata ma ogni volta che lo vede si sente come la prima volta, un adolescente alle prime armi che non ha nessun controllo sul suo corpo.  
  
Lauro avanza spingendo i loro corpi verso il tavolo da conferenza che si trova in mezzo alla stanza, bacia Edoardo a stampo per l’ultima volta prima di prenderlo con forza, girarlo e premergli la faccia sul tavolo, i polsi intrappolati dietro la schiena nella morsa ferrea delle mani di Lauro.  
  
Le labbra di Lauro si posano leggere sul collo di Edoardo, nel punto dove si fermano i capelli, continua la sua scia di baci passando per le spalle, bacia ogni singolo neo e ogni singola lentiggine che incontra sul suo cammino, lasciando piccoli morsi di tanto in tanto.  
  
Libera i polsi di Edo solo per poter scendere con la lingua lungo tutta la sua colonna vertebrale, baci caldi e umidi provocano brividi lungo la schiena di Edoardo ma Lauro non arresta il suo cammino. È in ginocchio con la faccia in mezzo alle sue gambe, la sua bocca lascia piccoli morsi dove la carne delle sue cosce è particolarmente tenera e sensibile.  
  
“Là te prego.”  
  
Lauro sale ancora più su nella sua scia di baci fino a passare la lingua sopra di lui, _dentro_ di lui, un gemito esce dalle labbra di Edo, un gemito che sembra più un singhiozzo strozzato, Lauro lo sente già aperto, pronto, come se si fosse già preparato apposta per fargli questa sorpresa.  
  
“Amò te sei divertito senza de me stamani?”  
  
“Solo per venire qua da te, te lo giuro.”  
  
Lauro si alza di scatto, si sdraia completamente sopra di lui, il suo petto che si incastra perfettamente con la schiena dell’altro, come se fossero fatti per stare sempre così, la bocca contro l’orecchio di Edo e due dita dentro di lui, che lo aprono lentamente, prendendosi tutto il tempo del mondo.  
  
“E dimme a chi pensavi mentre ti toccavi? Immaginavi il mio cazzo al posto delle tue dita?”  
  
“Lauro per favore.”  
  
“Per favore, cosa?”  
  
“Ti voglio.”  
  
Lauro sente il suo cuore perdere un battito.  
  
Quelle due semplici parole pronunciate da Edoardo, ancora roche, gli fanno perdere il controllo. Edo ha bisogno di sentirlo, ha bisogno di _averlo dentro_ di lui, in ogni senso. La stessa necessità scorre nel cazzo di Lauro che deve affondare dentro Edo, tornare a casa.  
  
Lauro geme, una fitta gli tende ancora di più il cazzo mentre le sue dita escono da Edo per allinearsi contro di lui e spingere lievemente, solo la punta dentro di lui.  
  
Lauro inizia a mordicchiare l’orecchio dell’altro, lascia baci, morsi, lungo tutto il suo collo, noncurante dei segni rossi che si vedranno il giorno dopo, dopo tutto c’è un motivo se Edo indossa così spesso i dolcevita, dà un ultimo bacio sulla sua spalla prima di tirarsi su, prendergli i polsi e tenerli fermi nella parte finale della sua schiena e, con un movimento di bacino, affondare completamente dentro di lui.  
  
Il suono che esce dalle labbra di Edoardo è gutturale, oscenamente alto, uno di quelli che ti fa perdere il lavoro, che non è consentito in un ufficio.  
  
Ma l’ufficio è di Lauro e loro sono completamente soli.  
  
“Edoà devi fa silenzio.”  
  
Edoardo fatica a rispondere, non riesce neanche ad aprire bocca per fare uscire un pensiero coerente, le spinte di Lauro dentro di lui gli dilagano nella mente e non riesce a far altro se non mugolare ad alta voce.  
  
“Ma forse ti vuoi far sentire, far sentire a tutti quanto ti faccio godere, che solo io ho il potere di far uscire certi suoni osceni dalla tua bocca. Eh Edoà? Vuoi far sapere a tutti che sei la mia puttana?”  
  
Lauro continua a entrare e uscire dentro di lui, un ritmo serrato, spinte violente, i fianchi di Edo che sbattono contro il tavolo ad ogni spinta e il suo corpo che alterna tra l’andare in contro a Lauro e strusciarsi contro il tavolo in cerca di frizione.  
  
Dalla bocca di Edo sta uscendo solo il nome di Lauro, ripetuto ancora e ancora, come una cantilena.  
  
Lauro tira i polsi di Edoardo, il suo corpo che si inarca scontrandosi ancora di più coi fianchi di Lauro che spingono contro di lui, Edo geme un’ultima volta e viene, riaccasciandosi stremato sul tavolo, il cazzo rimasto intatto tra le sue gambe e Lauro che ancora si preme dentro di lui.  
  
Le ultime spinte di Lauro sono deboli, le mani ferme sui fianchi di Edo che lo spingono contro di sé e lo tengono immobile mentre si riversa dentro di lui, si stende sopra la sua schiena, distrutto, il cazzo ancora all’interno di Edo che piano piano si rilassa.  
  
Inizia a baciare nuovamente le spalle di Edo, una mano tra i suoi capelli azzurri che intreccia, piccoli movimenti circolari sulla nuca dell’altro per farlo rilassare, per fargli distendere i muscoli.  
  
Edoardo sente le ginocchia cedere, deve sedersi.  
  
Si sdraiano sul tavolo, ancora completamente nudi, le mani intrecciate e fissano il soffitto grigio, se fossero in un film romantico in questo momento sarebbero sotto le stelle a sussurrarsi _“ti amo”_ all’orecchio.  
  
Ma questa è la realtà.  
  
“Mo lo vuoi aprire il pacco de Gucci?”  
  
“Si, ma se dopo pranzo vieni da me riapro più volentieri il tuo de pacco.”


End file.
